


Oblivion

by captilima



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, just some good fluff, no editing no rereading just writing and posting, testing out my essek voice tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: As the tags say - just some fluffy Shadogast! May be vaguely non-canon but it's fluff so.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 54





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really just wanted to test out my writing voice for both Caleb and Essek before jumping into a bigger project and realizing I can't write either of them~ I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also there was no editing/beta/rereading because it's 4:30am and I just went off to Bastille's Oblivion.

“Are you going to be all right to do this?” The drow was used to late nights, getting just enough sleep, and while he was sure the other man would be fine on any other day he looked as if he had just seen hell and needed a fair amount of rest.

Essek was positive Caleb had seen his fair share of hell.

“Fine.” The word was final from the younger wizard and he was not one to press further. If he said he was up for this then he would trust him. Turning his back to him Essek moved across the home with such grace that it was clear it would seem he was floating, even if he wasn’t. Feeling the presence of the other behind him fade he turned, eyes glancing over the other. He looked almost...hesitant to cross into the space.

Tilting his head to the side the shadowhand found himself rather...charmed. It wasn’t common for him to feel such a way but the human always seemed to surprise him, causing him to feel such things. “Come, Widogast, you needn’t worry yourself here.” That almost seemed to be what the man needed because as soon as the reassurance was spoken he made his way across the room.

It was sparsely decorated, but he rarely had company over and admittedly did not intend to change that in any way. Slowly he lowered himself down onto the couch, leaning forward to pluck one of the books from the stacks - making sure that there was plenty of space for Caleb who decided to settle beside him with a bit of a thunk before pulling a book himself. Typically Essek was not the kind to ask for assistance with research of any kind as he had his own agenda, but since the mighty nein knew of his secrets he might as well have another set of eyes looking. It meant he could get through more books than normal, and Caleb had proven himself to be useful.

Or so he thought.

A few hours in and a few discussions later the drow moved to pick up one more book, but realized that he could not do so. Looking out of the corner of his eye he quickly put together that Caleb had fallen asleep, and in doing so had slumped onto him. He must have not realized it as they had already been sitting relatively close and he had been rather absorbed in this book. It hadn’t contained anything he had needed, but it had been a fairly interesting read nonetheless.

He took a moment to take in the way his face softened, that without the war in his features he looked so...young. Essek knew that he was not young in any sense, but there was something about losing the fight in him, the tension in his jaw...that made him look less like a grizzled and hardened man and more like...well...simply a man. Gently he moved his hands up and then moved the other as gently as he could to set the book aside.

“Oh, sorry.” The words were heavily accented - something that Essek hadn’t realized was attractive - but also soft and that of someone who had just woken up.

Waving a hand he stood from where he had been sitting, “it’s quite alright.” A pause. “Should I teleport you home or would you like to spend the night?” Not quite something he was truly willing to entertain, but for a night and for Caleb he was willing to even give it a second of consideration. Besides he had spent enough time with the other wizard to know that he would never want to intrude, so it was safe to offer and assume that he would take neither option.

“I can make it home on my own.” He informed, standing and straightening his clothes. “Thank you,” again as Essek had just been about to predict - thanking for the offer, but only as an afterthought of sorts. “I’m sorry I could not have been of more help.”

“You were more than enough help. Here, I’ll see you out.” Gently he led him to the door, watching as the wizard nodded and made his way into the night. “Have a good night, Widogast. And get some sleep, please.”


End file.
